


[FANART] Prodigal Son Mashups

by stlouisphile



Series: Prodigal Son Art Mashups [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: Various photo manips involving Malcolm Bright and others in alternate universes.
Series: Prodigal Son Art Mashups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900405
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter One - Malcolm Bright - Timelord

**Author's Note:**

> Offering mashups/worlds collide with a Prodigal Son twist.


	2. Chapter 2: Fringe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm Bright as part of Fringe universe. He's an FBI agent just recruited to the Fringe Division.


	3. Chapter 3: GOT/Game of Thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern day GOT (Game of Thrones) with Malcolm Bright as the bastard son. All the other characters would slot in so perfectly.  
> Think of magic, dragons and kingdoms in the 21st century.


	4. Chapter 4: Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it you desire? Malcolm Bright as Lucifer Morningstar


	5. Chapter 5: The Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm Bright as the Joker. After years of trying to stay sane, Malcolm Bright finally has that psychotic break and becomes a genius homicidal killer known as "The Joker"


	6. Chapter 6: The Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm Bright is the slayer.


	7. Chapter 7: Malcolm Bright/Hamilton Mashup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's gonna take his shot, in the room where it happened.


	8. Chapter 8: The Umbrella Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mashup of Prodigal Son's Martin, Ainsley and Malcolm in the Umbrella Academy for Season 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for viewing, leaving a comment makes my day!


	9. Malcolm Bright: UNCLE Agent (United Network Command for Law and Enforcement) 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm Bright as U.N.C.L.E. agent along with Agents JT Tarmel, Dani Powell fighting the evil forces of THRUSH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for viewing. I really enjoyed creating this one last winter. Loved watching The Man from UNCLE as a pre-teen/teenager.


	10. Pavor Nocturnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says whump like Malcolm Bright having one of his famous pavor nocturnus episodes. Plus, it's 10/31/2020 the last day of Whumptober.

One of my favorite Malcolm Bright having a drug-induced pavor nocturnus. He wants to scream, he can't scream, can't move, can't breathe. Trapped by his own mind.


End file.
